


Party Scene

by subtropicalStenella



Series: SWR: PTAU [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Parenthood, Underage Drinking, high school parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: Ask from Rebels-PTAU blog:What would the parental reaction be to Sabine or Ezra coming home dead drunk from a challenge?





	Party Scene

The fun thing about living in Ultimate Suburbia is that those “OH EM GEE My parents are out of town!!” Parties happen like, at least twice a month, and they're all within the community, so you can walk, if you want (that'll be important, later.) 

 

The less fun thing is that, as the half-feral dweeb little brother of the Most Badass Student Ever, I rarely get invited, but she does. Or she doesn't, in hopes that she'll crash the party and make an  _ even cooler  _ entrance. Female social hierarchy is weird. Either way, she arrives on her motorcycle, and walks it home. If she's partied too hard, she calls Hera, and they load the CB into the truck but that's only happened like, twice.

 

Neither Hera nor Caleb cares that we--okay mostly she--parties. Well, not that they don't CARE, it just that, let's be honest:

 

  * Hera is in the Navy. A High School party is nothing compared to shore leave.
  * Caleb has absolutely done everything we could possibly think up, and a lot of things we couldn't possibly think up in combinations we don't want to think about. (This means his advice is pithy, accurate, and deadly serious. I've been threatened with castration if I ever don’t wear a condom, whether or not other people (ha!) involved have dicks or can get knocked up or not. It's for my own good on several levels. (Sure Caleb, but I kinda need to have someone (1) that wants to get into my pants in the first place. (PEOPLE. Honestly.)))



 

So their philosophy is less “Don't Do It” and more “Don't Be Stupid, Come Home Safe, Look Out For Your Friends."

Also, “You're Still Going To Class And You Brought This Hangover Upon Yourself,” is a good lesson in “Don't Party Too Hard.”

 

If we got into something seriously dangerous or it started affecting our grades or something, they'd have a problem but, y’know, we're not stupid. 

 

The only real problem we ever had was the one time Caleb got the NEED A PICKUP text.

Except it was like, eleven, which was worrying on its own, Hera was at sea, and neither of us could drive. Well, I could, but not legally, and we heard sirens. 

 

“Want me to call you a taxi?”

“BIKE sad face open parentheses open parentheses open parentheses open parentheses open parentheses open parentheses open parentheses”

(That's “ :(((((((( “ by the way, read by text-to-voice. She does it on purpose because somehow they both think listening to Siri reading off her overabundance of emojis is hilarious, not annoying.) 

“NEED U”

 

So he called  _ us  _ a taxi, and arrived at the Schaffer’s place probably later than we would have if we just walked but hey look there's two police cars! One of them has someone in the back with a thoroughly fucked up face. Dunno his name but Assface McDouchefuck works, which is what Sabine and her shredded knuckles called him.

Turns out, she'd called so early because Assface McDouchefuck had been hitting on her all night, which was fine, he was cute and funny and all that I guess and he brought her a drink.

And the drink tasted really, really salty, which had been one of Caleb’s lessons. So she had handed the drink to Ketsu, 

 

“Just for a second, don't drink it.” 

 

and proceeded to break Assface McDouchefuck's nose and fuck up his teeth enough that he'll need braces for a lot longer than originally planned.

Obviously, cops were called, and we probably would have needed to go down to the station so Sabine could get tested if Assface McDouchefuck hadn't outright admitted that he'd doped her drink. Probably hoped that if he was safe in a police car, Sabine, Ketsu and probably Gooti couldn't straight up murder him and dump his body in his pool as an “accidental drowning.”

 

They let Sabine go home with us after they took her statement, which was kind of surprising, but then again they had other problems with a would-be rapist and a houseful of whatever inebriated teenagers hadn't scattered.

I walked the bike, Caleb walked Sabine, Chopper walked everyone. Conveniently, this was an area on their walkies route, so Caleb could just piggyback Sabine. It's not like it made any difference to him that it was nighttime. No one really said anything, especially about how the back of Caleb's shoulder was all wet when we got home, but it still kinda killed the enthusiasm on the Party Scene for a while. 


End file.
